Zombie Dance
The Angel Grove senior prom was tonight, everyone was excited about it, and signs were everywhere about it. Rito Revolto noticed the signs and thought of a way to cause trouble. He returned to the moon base. "Hey, Dark Specter," said Rito, "the Angel Grove senior prom is tonight!" "And?" asked Dark Specter. "Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Rito. "Yes, it would," said Dark Specter, "and I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!" Dark Specter took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster. "You know what I want you to do, right?" asked Dark Specter. "Yes, I do," said DJ Zombie. "Then, go and do it!" said Dark Specter. "Yes sir," said DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie teleported to the back entrance of the school, disabled the alarm for the back door, and forced his way inside without being detected. He found his way to the back entrance of the gym. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him inside a closet, and padlocked the door. Then he came to the turntables, switched the record, and played the zombie record, and as a result, staff and students started moving and dancing like zombies. The alarm sounded in the base, and everyone came as quickly as they could. They noticed what was happening on the viewing screen. "Those guys," said Kai, "they're moving like, like, ''zombies! ''We'd better get going!" "Wait!" said Rita, "if you go now, you will be under the same spell as they are!" They reluctantly agreed. "So, what do we do?" asked Lily, "we can't just leave them like that!" "I think that this is up to the wind team," said Lauren. "Oh really?" asked Flynn, "why do you say that?" "They can quickly knock the record off the turntables by blowing the turntables over," said Lauren. "I see," said Flynn. "Well," said Chuck, "if you're going to do something, do it! Those people are in misery!" "I'll go," said Flynn. "Good luck!" said TJ. Flynn teleported out of the base, and the first thing that he did was blow the turntables over, and as a result, the zombie record fell off the turntables, and everyone was set free. DJ Zombie became afraid and left the gym. The staff and students noticed that they and the gym were in shambles, so the principal recommended that everyone go home, and he was going to reschedule the prom for another day and leave the state of the gym for the night janitors. Flynn returned to the base. "Good job, Flynn!" said Lauren. "Thanks!" said Flynn. Then the alarm sounded, and it appeared that DJ Zombie was causing trouble in downtown Angel Grove. "We'd better get going!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the six rangers. The six rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. DJ Zombie began shooting magic disks at the rangers causing them to tumble and hit the ground. "We need a plan!" said Kai. "I could probably bat the disks away with my sword," said TJ, "but who knows how long that will last." "Well," said Flynn, "it's something! Go ahead and do it, and the rest of us will think of something!" "Okay," said TJ. TJ stood up and began batting the magic disks away with his Lion Sword. Then TJ thought of an idea. He shot a flame at DJ Zombie, causing him to fall to the ground. The other rangers stood up. "Good move!" said Flynn. "Thanks!" said TJ, "I think that we need to be one step ahead of this guy if we're going to beat him!" "Makes sense to me!" said Flynn, "let's use the Defenders!" "Right!" said TJ. They assembled the Fire Defender and Wind Defender. "Ready," said TJ, "fire!" The blast caused DJ Zombie to become unconscious. Then, Dark Specter noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "We're going to need both Megazords!" said Lily. "I agree!" said TJ. TJ got on his Element Com to talk to Tommy. "Tommy, we need the zords!" said Tommy. "They're on the way!" said Tommy. All six zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright, guys!" said TJ, "let's form both Megazords!" They formed the Fire and Wind Megazords. "Alright," said TJ, "let's do this!" DJ Zombie fired some magic disks at the two Megazords causing them to take a few steps backward. "I have an idea!" said Tanya, "let's combine the wind power with the fire power and send the blast towards him!" "That might work!" said Kai, "let's do that!" The rangers in the Wind Megazord shot a wind blast, and then the rangers in the Fire Megazord shot fire into the wind blast, and the two blasts caused DJ Zombie to fall to the ground. "It worked!" said Kai, "now, let's finish him!" "TJ," said Flynn, "if you don't mind, we'd like to try out our finishing move, if it's okay with you." "Go ahead," said TJ, "be my guest!" They powered up their Power Daggers and slashed them through DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. "Rito!" said Dark Specter, "where did you get that dumb idea? The problem with you is that you're full of dumb ideas! I never should have trusted you!" Rito began to react in fear towards Dark Specter. The rangers then went to hang out at Adele's. Power Rangers Element Dash